


Ember And Ash

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Ryo at the crossroads.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Ember And Ash

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "a brief repose"

Ryo was not enjoying this. 

Not the brain fog that left him staring aimlessly at the ceiling. 

Not the exhaustion that nibbled at his bones while everyone else seemed fine. 

And _definitely_ not the gnawing dread that this was all going to _stick_.

Sure, Nasuti didn't think that'd happen, but Ryo knew she was taking a shot in the dark. It wasn't like anyone had any idea how any of this really worked.

_And -- hell with it._

_I'm not burning out flat on my back._

So long, bed; time to make an escape.

"Come on, Byakuen. Anything's better than _this_."


End file.
